Fallen for the Enemy
by mommaXbear
Summary: COMPLETE Changes leave Hermione Confused.For so long she's been in Love with her best friend, but it seems the summer sun has touched more than her once frizzy hair. rated m for later chapters and I AM KATAMUKI so yeah, enjoy!
1. Hermione's change

So the first chapter is not the greatest sorry, but it is going through some changes as I'm reposting to this account I'll re-read and re-write some of it I'm sure. Hope you enjoy it. I haven't read it since I wrote it, I am ashamed to say, so maybe we'll all enjoy it. Tootles! Oh, PS don't for get to review on this account cuz katamuki died on me and I can't get in there. J

Hermione walked slowly to the Blue mini-van her father was driving, it had been a long summer and she was looking forward to going home."How was the camp?" her father said, his smile full of perfectly lined white teeth.

Hermione sighed before throwing her bag in the back and answering "It was hectic, and I wish I would have just stayed home." she turned and gave her father a long hug before pulling back and looking at the clock on the dash board. "What's mom cooking for diner?"

"Veggie burgers." He replied putting the van in reverse and pulling out of the now vacant parking lot. Just about an hour before, you couldn't have fit through here walking, it was hard to believe that she was now riding easily through.

Camp hadn't been her idea, in fact she had protested, but her mother had insisted that she spend some time 'with her own kind' as she had put it. She hadn't been a camper, but a counselor. She didn't mind spending time with all the little kids, she had even taken under her wing, a camper who she thought might end up at Hogwarts some day. She loved spending time with younger kids, but she had missed being able to owl Harry and Ron.

The only letters she had gotten were from her family, and one from Ron. Hermione smiled at the memory of a tattered barn owl swooping through her window, to the surprise of many campers and counselors. The letter had been short, though saying only that Harry was spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow, and that she could reach him there. She had sent an owl back but didn't get a reply.

"Dad did I happen to get any owls while I was away?" She asked her voice was soft from exhaustion.

"As a matter of fact, you got one, from some girl called Ginny." He smiled over at her, as if to say -sorry we didn't tell you-.

/Great,/ she thought/My two best friends don't bother with me and the only mail I get is from one of there siblings./ Not that she really minded, as she was pretty close to Ginny. It was just that she thought maybe she would get something from Ron, since they had liked each other since day one.

When the van finally pulled up to the house, Hermione was more then ready to take a nap. However, she knew that was never going to happen, after all she had just spent a whole month away from home, after spending the whole school year at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen her parents, only two weeks before camp, and she did want to tell them about it.

Grabbing her bag out of the back, she climbed the four steps to the door, but before she could open it, it was thrown open and her pudgy mother was throwing her arms around her, saying Look at you, look how much you've grown. My little girl,

"Mom, mom?" she struggled out of the embrace and stepped into the brightly light hallway, placing her bag at the bottom of the stairs and then turned towards her mother and gave her a proper hug. Then turned and hugged her grandmother who had appeared next to her mom.

"How was camp darling?" her grandmother said, in a thick American accent. "Did you have fun?"

Hermione answered all their questions over diner, and told them all about summer camp, and her stuff she had forgotten to tell them about Hogwarts. The veggie burgers were a lot better then Hermione had remembered and she found her self-going back for another one, along with more salad. "So what's going on mom?" she asked around a mouth full of burger. "Have you gone vegetarian on us?" The family laughed, and her mother shook her head. After that diner went on as it normally did in the Granger household, with Hermione chattering about school, books or a boy she had met at camp.

When finally the clock above the fireplace struck ten, Hermione yawned and told the others that she was going to take a shower and head to bed. She grabbed her bag from the bottom of the stairs and headed in the direction of her private bathroom, it felt so good to be in her own home, going to take a shower in her own bathroom, and then being able to sleep in her own bed. She grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Once she had stripped and turned on the water she went to climb in, but instead she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on the door. Standing in front of the mirror she took her self in, she had grown a lot over the summer, she was now taller and slimmer then she was when she came home from Hogwarts last year. She also had a couple of new additions to her figure, though she wasn't exactly huge she was pretty big in the chest area, and she had to smile at what the others would say when the saw the quiet noticeable difference. Her long legs were tanned from long days spent out in the sun and she couldn't help but like the way the sun had bleached her hair in spots to make it looked streaked, plus with the summer it had lost a lot of its frizz ness and now hung lose around her shoulders. Her teeth no longer stuck out, thanks to her fathers clear braces.

Hermione liked the way she looked; it was a large improvement from the girl that had come home beginning of summer. Smiling to her self, she stepped into the shower all the while thinking of a special person she hoped noticed the difference. To her surprise and horror, it wasn't the person she had thought she would be thinking about, but instead of worrying about that, she shook her head and told herself it was just sleep deprivation.

A few hot days later Hermione received an owl from Hogwarts with her list of books and other needs. Her mother told her the day they would go into London to get her stuff and Hermione raced up stairs to write the boys, and hopefully set up a place to meet. The day after she sent out the letter Ron replied with another telling her they would be there, and to bring him some of those muggle licorice sticks, which made Hermione smile.

Harry? Hermione ran up behind the boy and hugged his shoulders, it had been such a long summer and she had missed them something awful.

"Mione." Harry said swinging around to hug her the right way. Pulling back he looked down at her chest and then back up at her hair. "What happened to you?" he asked with a wide grin on his face."The summer." she sighed dramatically, "Stupid sun bleached my hair and made it limb." she giggled before adding in a whispered voice. "I think it made my boobs grow to." Harry turned a deep red before muttering that he hadn't noticed.

"Where's Ron?" looking around she saw Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas over at the robe shop."Right here, Hermi" The red haired boy said walking up behind her and touching her shoulder. When she turned around she noticed that he had went through a few changes him self, his hair was a lot longer and his freckles had disappeared, he hadn't really gotten taller since he was already tall last year, but he had grown into his height, making him a bit more most have been staring with her mouth open because he laughed and said, "Leave that trap open long enough and you'll catch a mouse." Before pulling her into a rough hug. /Wow, he must have gained some confidence with all those muscles./ she thought.

"You look hot, herm. What happened?"

"Ha, ha." she said still a little stunned that he would be talking like this with out blushing.

"Harry, How are ya, mate?" he said as he realized they weren't alone. Hermione must not have been the only one shocked by Ron's newfound masculinity, because Harry was staring at him as if he had no idea who he was.

"Am I the only one who wasn't morphed into a super model?" he asked giving Ron a friendly hug.

"I'm far from a super model," Ron said for the first time blushing like the old him. "Let's go get our books, so people don't start talking about average Joe, talking to two super models."

After they got their books, they had some lunch and went into a joke shop to pick up some things to joke off with.


	2. Unexpected

Chapter 2! Not bad for the first story I ever wrote. Could be a little better, but I think I'm just going to go through and change the things that REALLY need it. I'm not the best with grammar so what I find I'll change. Other than that I kind of want to leave it in its original form. Hope you like!

Climbing on the Hogwarts Express Hermione had a feeling of finally going home. This year was going to be the best one yet; she was finally going to get some attention from some one. Hermione just didn't know whose attention she wanted more.

Once she made it to an empty compartment, it was already about time for the train to take off, and still she hadn't seen Harry or Ron. /Come on guys, don't do this again. / she thought back to third year when dobby had blocked the barrier between 9 and 10. That year the boys had, had to drive a flying car to school. This nearly got them expelled for being seen by about seven muggle.

"Hermit!" Sounded a very evil voice from the compartment door, Hermione didn't bother looking up from her book she would recognize that nasty tone any where.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked still not looking up.

"This is the only available compartment." he was clearly lying and Hermione gave a pained sigh before looking up at him.

"Obviously this compartment is not available, either." She looked behind him and saw that the compartment a cross the hall was in fact vacated. "You Pure-blood must be blind from all that incest." she pointed behind her and smiled at his angry face. "There's and empty seat there Malfoy." Then placing her hand flat on his chest on gave him a small push, however when she went to close the door he placed his foot in front of it.

"Granger, I said I was going to sit here." he pointed to the seat a cross from Hermione's books. Silently smirking, he stepped past her and took a seat, pulling out his own book.

"Well don't expect me to move." she hissed. "And my friends are going to sit in here as well." she couldn't believe him, he could have very well as sat in the compartment a cross the hall.

Plopping down in the seat angrily she glared out the window. /no since reading its not like I could now anyways/

To Hermione's disappointment, and surprise, when Harry and Ron saw her sitting in the same compartment as Malfoy they just waved and slid into the one a cross the hall. /What the Hell are they doing/ she thought shooting another angry look towards Malfoy, who was paying her no attention what so ever.

"I hate you" she muttered leaning back against the seat. Draco laughed but did nothing to show he had heard her; he could be laughing at his book for all she knew. /why did life have to be so unfair/ Hermione gave a heavy sigh and stared out the window, the scenery was moving by much to quickly for her to really see anything. Once or twice she thought she might have spotted a cow, but she couldn't have been sure. /I could be having a good time over with Harry and Ron/ again she heaved a sigh/was that Luna I saw just go into their compartment/ drawing herself up slightly she peered out the door and into the next room. /Yep that was her, probably telling some funny joke right now. / sighing she turned back to the window.

"My God, Granger." Malfoy said giving her a look of disappointment, "Could you sigh any more?" he looked at her for a moment as if he expected her to answer him, then he himself sighed. "Does it hurt that much to sit in the same compartment as me?"

It took Hermione a second to realize he had pain in his voice.

"Um... I suppose not... it's just" she looked over at her friends all smiling and laughing. /there having fun. / she finished in her mind.

"You would rather be with Potter." he spat out the last word as if it were poison.

"No," said Hermione honestly. "It's just that they look so happy and...And they look like they're having fun." she was about to sigh but caught her self and instead finished "while I'm over here, doing nothing."

"Well, you could talk to me." He suggested, looking down at his feet. "I won't mind too much you know." It looked as if he had gained a little color in his cheeks though Hermione wasn't for sure, because his head was down.

"You're serious," Hermione gave a strangled laugh before eyeing him more closely. /What is happening/

"Well, you don't have to." Tipping his head up he gave her a small smile. "You could just run along and sit with your lovers." Running his eyes slowly from her face to her chest and then back, he smoothly slid into the seat next to her.

"Herm?" Ron had slid the compartment door open and was glaring at Malfoy, "Are you alright?" He asked never taking his eyes away from the other mans face.

"Um...Yes" Hermione said clearing her throat. "I'm fine." She looked up into his concerned face and smiled, but as soon as the smile touched her lips it vanished again. /I should be mad at you Ronald Weasley./ she thought. /After all it's your fault I'm in here with this loathsome git. /

"You should come sit with us." Finally he turned his eyes on her. "Luna is telling us about her summer, her father is just so funny." his face broke into a wide smile and he sank down on the seat across from her and Malfoy. "She is funny also. And her hair is just so-" he turned slightly red before glaring at Malfoy who was wearing a smug smile. "Shut up Malfoy, you toad."

"I didn't say anything, weaslebee."

"any way you should come sit with us." he turned back to Hermione, "You don't have to sit with him" He jerked his head in Malfoys direction to indicate that he was some smelly pile of fly dung.

"I will sit with whom ever I want. Thank you." she said scooting a little closer to Malfoy who smiled and slipped an arm around her shoulders. For a moment both Ron and Hermione were shocked, fortunately Hermione recovered first.

"If you are here just to annoy us you can leave, Ronald." she humphed and turned her nose up.

Ron stood and stepped out the door, glancing back at her once before shaking his head and closing the door.


	3. Bitterly Confused

Ok so not the greatest chapter here. But you should read if and tell me how _you'd_ like it improved J

"Get yer hands off me!" Hermione said shoving Malfoys arm off her shoulder. "What's the matter with you?" she asked looking daggers at him.

"I was just helping you out." he said a bit taken aback.

"Well you don't have to!" she yelled, and some First years that were passing stopped to see what was happening. After waving them on she added "what ever happened to hating me?"

"What are you talking about granger I still hate you." He put on a very unrealistic scowl. "Just because we are enemies doesn't mean I can't help you out." Smiling again he went back to his side of the compartment. "Your a muggle born, haven't you ever heard that saying, Keep your friends close Keep you Enemies closer?"

"Well yes, but I don't see you doing that often." She had totally gotten lost, was this really Malfoy she was talking to or what?

"Let's just say some things have changed since last year." and again she saw that his eyes roamed down towards her chest. With a loud sigh she picked up her book, her eyes met Malfoys and they both started to laugh.

When they finally made it to Hogwarts Hermione was exhausted, she had never been so tired in her life. Not even at that summer camp, and the strain of wondering why Malfoy was being so nice to her wasn't helping at all. As they walked to the Carriage's she turned to Malfoy, who had walked next to her instead of finding Crabb and Goyel, wondered out loud. "Where are your friends?" Laughing at his bewildered face she almost tripped on a stone.

"Careful." he said placing an arm around her waist to stop her from falling. "Crabb is probably with Pansy and Goyel with Millicent." he said looking around.

"Why aren't they with you?"

"Because they aren't any fun any more." it was his turn to sigh, "All they want to do is moon over their ogre looking girlfriends." he shook his head and turned towards Hermione, "I don't want an ogre for a girlfriend," he let a hint of a smile overtake his face, "But that seems to be all Slytherin girls are."

After a moment of silence he added, "Why don't you go find your friends? Don't want to ruin my reputation." He gave her a slight push in the direction of Ron and Harry, and not wanting him to think she liked him she didn't argue but allowed her self to be pushed away by the crowd.

/what the hell am I thinking/ she thought as she sat down to the feast in the great hall. /He's up to something I know he is/ she looked over at the Slytherin table and shook her head/he had been so slimy in Diagon ally, why is he suddenly so nice?/ she wasn't hungry so she just pushed away the plate that filled itself in front of her and placed her arms where it had been.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked from beside her, "You're not eating." He placed his hand on her back as if to ward off any harm /I don't disserve such good friends./ Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and placed her head on top of her arms. /I just want to sleep./ she gave a small groan and felt Ron's hand return to her back. /When will this thing end?/ she lifted her head just enough to see her watch and tell that she had another half an hour before the Feast would end.

"Hermione?" it was Ron, he was whispering to her and he was really close. "Hermi?" he asked again, Hermione realized that the sounds of the great hall had lessened quiet a bit and that there was no more clinking of silver wear on glass.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "I must have fallen asleep." she stretched and yawned/well at least I feel a little better./

"it's going on ten, you've been asleep for nearly forty five minutes." he said the worry was back in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm just tired." she said around yet another yawn. Looking around the great hall she saw that there wasn't many people in the great hall at all, maybe only twenty or thirty, a few at each table. When Hermione's eyes swept over the Slytherin table they collided with Malfoys, he was laughing at something one of his 'friends' had said but he was looking right at Hermione.

"Let's go to bed." Hermione said breaking eye contact with Malfoy and standing up. "I'm still really tired." She walked over to the door and looked back at Harry and Ron who instead of following her had stayed where they were looking as if she had just grown another head, reluctantly they followed however and just as she turned to leave she saw Malfoy walking towards her.

"Potter," He spat once he got close enough for them to hear. "Weasley, Mudblood." he looked right at her as if to tell her that the earlier Malfoy was just a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again.

"Malfoy, Just as Lovely as every I see." Said Harry smirking at Ron. "Might want to keep your hands off Hermione though, or we'll have to cut off your head," He laughed and then turned around as if Malfoy no longer mattered. /God has every one changed/ Hermione thought as she walked behind them/Why do they want him to keep his hands off me all a sudden?/

When they reached the Common room Hermione was ready to go back to sleep, and that's just what she did. Saying good night to the boys she trudged up stairs to the fifth year girl's dormitory. When she walked in she flopped down on her bed and was sleeping before anyone else came in.

A/N at the beginning of the chapter you see a lot of softness from Draco. A little much? I don't know, you tell me. REVIEW


	4. More than Physical

Hermione woke the morning earlier then usual, she didn't linger in bed however; she got straight up and found robes. Then she raced to the showers, she didn't want to be in there when every one else woke up. Over the summer along with her growth she had also acquired some modesty, well a lot actually. The shower was a welcome experience, for she hadn't taken one since the night before last. She had planed on taking one last night, but had been much to exhausted.

Once her shower was taken, she felt the sudden lurch in her stomach that demanded attention, she was hungry. So, following the mostly empty corridors she made her way to the great hall, where she was surprised to see there were other people, she took her normal seat at the Gryffindor table. To her surprise Draco was one of the people sitting at the Slytherin table, and he was sitting right a crossed form her...staring at her.

/what is his problem/ Hermione thought, filling a bowl with lumpy porridge. After placing sugar and milk in with it, she began to eat, though she wasn't that hungry. The porridge tasted rather good, and she finished it without any problems. Just as she was finishing the mail arrived, owls swooping down in front of people, some perching on shoulders, others were landing inches away from plates overflowing with eggs and bacon. Hermione received the Daily Prophet, and once the plain brown owl flew away she unfolded the newspaper and began to read.

Draco's POVShe sat a crossed the hall from him, she looked a lot different then she had last year. /what am I thinking? She is still a filthy mudblood!/ Draco shook his head and turned back the Pansy, "why don't we ditch breakfast and go back to my dorm?" he asked all to aware that he was only doing it to get Granger out of his head once and for all...

"Of course..." she giggled standing up and taking his hand, Draco chanced a glance at Granger who had looked up from her newspaper and was now staring off in to space, in his direction. Draco smiled at Pansy; she wasn't nearly as good looking as Herm- Granger...GRANGER! He thought, annoyed at himself that he had even thought of her as Hermione. Pansy was pretty in a different way, she had black hair that framed her face and her deep brown eyes had a way of drowning some one...though it was hard to get her to look him in the eye, she was often giggling and hiding her face from him.

Draco allowed himself to be lead back to the stone wall that was the hidden door for the Slytherin common room. He sighed and gave the password, opening the door and stepping aside so that Pansy could walk in first.

"What did you want to come up here for?" she asked knowing exactly why he had asked. /I don't want to this. / He thought as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. Pansy wasn't exactly the smallest girl in Slytherin, but she wasn't the largest either. She was built differently was all; she wasn't at all fat, just taller and wider. Yet she held little interest any more for Draco.

"I have an idea." he said putting the fact that he would much rather be back down stairs aside, he leaned down and kissed her, it wasn't a soft kiss, but a hard and demanding one, much like all their others. It didn't ease fast either for Draco was determined to go throw with this. He took one hand from her hip and ran it down her back to cup her bum. He pulled her closer to him, and trailed small kissed down her neck. Abruptly he pulled back and led her up the stairs to his dorm room. Once inside he pushed her down onto his bed and crawled on top of her, not bothering to take things slow he kissed her again. Images of Hermione Granger popped into his head and soon he was imagining that Pansy was her. He had to stop and lift his head in order to look down at her, so he could get Granger out of his head. /God awful what am I thinking/ Pansy didn't want to wait she placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth down on hers, hard.

Draco rested his left hand on her hip, the right just above her shoulder on the mattress held him up, started trailing kissed down her neck. /So soft, she must have been taking better care of herself. / Some small part of his brain thought. His hand left her hip and slide up and under her top, for she wasn't wearing the schools robes. Much to Draco's delightful surprise, or rather not really delightful…or a surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. Draco's palm cupped her breast and a little to roughly fondled her, however she didn't complain.

A/N: As much as I know you all want to hear about Pansy and Draco having some wild Baboon sex, I don't really feel up to writing it. Just know it happened, and oh baby it was…well as good as Pansy the Pug can get, especial considering Malfoy was really thinking mostly about the beautiful Her- Damn- GRANGER!

Hermione lifted her head, had the ministry really investigated Mr. Weasley? Why hadn't Ron told her? She saw Draco standing looking over at her, and she focused her eyes on his hands. They were entwined with Pansy Parkinson's, the pig. Pansy was a git, and that was putting it lightly. Every one knew she liked Malfoy but what no one else knew was she also liked Ron. For Hermione had once seen her passing a love note to him. Of course Ron had went pale and looked almost sick when he had read it, but he had also been too embarrassed to say anything.

/I hope she chokes/ Hermione thought as she watched her lead Draco out the door and towards the dungeons. With in minutes Ron and Harry walked in, and Hermione waved for them to sit with her. They took their regular seats and started to heap their plates full of eggs and bacon. Ron shoveled food into his mouth and nearly choked. Hermione had to hold back laughter as she watched the two eat like starving dogs.

"You have got to be the biggest pigs I have ever seen." she said letting out a small laugh that refused to stay smothered.

"Mmnks" Ron said threw a mouth full of toast and eggs. Hermione had to cover her face so she wouldn't burst into laughter, for when he said that bits of egg and toast fell out and onto his plate.

"So Hermione what do you want to do today?" Harry said after finishing his eggs and reaching for a pastry.

"Well since we don't have lessons I think it would be good if we all went to the l-" before she could finish Ron rudely interrupted her with a pig like snort, only proving her point that her two best mates were in fact animals.

"Library?" he said, "I don't want to go to the library Hermi!" he whined, "same old you behind that new look isn't it." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Can't we do something else?"

"Well, I wasn't going to suggest the library, Ron." she shook her head, she must have really changed more then she thought, because she was sure that's what she would have wanted to do last year. "I was going to say Lake." she laughed at the look of excitement that crossed the two boy- well men's faces.

"Great I'll get my swim trunks!" Ron said jumping up, Harry gave Hermione a small smile before he too jump up and headed toward the dorm to get his swimming trunks, which left Hermione to herself/FOOL,/ she thought/now you'll have to wear that tiny bikini that you brought/ groaning inwardly Hermione mentally degraded herself for ever thinking she would be brave enough to wear a thing like that!


	5. Fun with the Boys

/OH MY GOD!/ she thought skipping up the stairs two at a time. /what am I going to do/ Modesty hadn't really settled in until that summer so it wasn't like any one was aware she didn't like to be seen half naked. She had swum with every one before...before she grew a chest and legs/god!/

Reaching the common room she walked a crossed it just as the boys were coming down wearing their swim trunks underneath their robes. "Hey you guys..." her smile was fake and she hoped they didn't see through it. "I don't really think I am in the mood to swim." Again a lie since she was dieing to be cooled off, she just didn't want to be in her swimming suit in front of every one. If it had been just Ron and Harry she was sure she would be fine with it since they were her best friends, though she might be a little embarrassed in front Ron.

"Hermi," Ron whined, he had been doing that a lot lately. "I wanna swim." he stuck out his lower lip in a pout and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"You are such a baby." she said turning up the stairs, hoping she packed her one piece with the matching shorts.

"GAH!" Hermione groaned. "What had I been thinking?" she tossed her robes aside and grabbed the pink and white spotted bikini in the bottom, she hadn't been thinking very much when she had packed, obviously, because she had nothing but two piece swim suits. Crawling on the bed she closed the curtains and began to change in to her bikini. It didn't cover much of her at all, in fact in the front it had a large ring that exposed her more, and so she grabbed an over sized t-shirt and pulled it over her... replacing her robes and running down the stairs.

The guys were waiting for her in her common room they were both seated on the coach, laughing about something. when Hermione stepped in front of them her robes open baring her legs, they both went quiet and stared at her legs. /what the hell?/ she thought as she snapped her fingers in front of their noses.

"Hello?" she said a bit annoyed, "Can we go or do you wish to gawk at me all day?" she made to turn but stopped to turn and glare at Ron as he muttered "that would be nice," his smile faded as he saw the look Hermione shot him. /wait till I take this huge shirt off./ she thought a little smugly, but at the same time angry at herself for being so damn stupid.

They reached the lake about ten minutes later, and to Hermione's surprised relief there wasn't only about ten people there. /where is every one/ she thought as she pulled her robes off her shoulders and tossed them next to a shade tree. /oh well at least I wont have to strip in front of every one/ she smiled as she pulled the large green shirt over her head.

"Bloody hell," Ron said staring at Hermione, "You got really hot!" Hermione's eyes widened and she went five shades of red."stop staring you git!" she hissed, and started towards the water. /thank god Malfoys not here, for he would no doubt make crude comments about me./ Hermione was waist deep in the lake now and was just about getting used to the tempter when a pair of large pale arms rapped around her waist and pulled her under the water. /cold, cold, god that's cold./ she thought as she twisted free of the person and broke the surface gasping for breath. "You moron," she said turning around to glare at a laughing Ron, who had just poked his head above the water.

"I couldn't help it, Hermi!" he laughed out, "you were just so… so unsuspecting." he laughed some more this time Harry joined in.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to do you?" Hermione asked glaring at Harry now to. "well I'll show you funny." With that Hermione jumped on top of him, pulling him under the water and sitting on his chest to hold him down. She didn't hold him long however because she was pulled off by Ron who took her and tossed her back under the water. Laughing and gasping for breath Harry came back up and tackled Ron, Who went down on top of Hermione, who had to take a quick breath before being dragged under by them both.

**Some Time Later **

"AHH," Hermione yelled as yet again she was pulled under the water by Ron and Harry. Coming up she put her hand in front of her to stop the on going attack. "alright, alright." she said laughing, "why don't you pick on some one your own sizes?"

"Because it is much more fun to pick on you," they both said almost at the same time, Hermione smiled and looked around. There were almost twice the number of people there now then there had been half hour ago. /you have nothing to worry about./ she thought as she smiled over at her two best friends who were going at it again trying to drown each other. Sighing she laid back and floated a cross the surface for a while.

"Well, Granger. That's a nice bikini!" Hermione shook her head and ignored Malfoys rude comment. /well I guess it couldn't have lasted to long./ "Mind if I take it off you?" Suddenly sick of being little miss sunshine and roses Hermione smirked over at him.

"What?" shaking her head she laughed, "You want to see a filthy _nudblood_" she exaggerates the word "like me? naked?" she reached up to the back of her neck like she is going to untie it, putting a seductive smile on her face. "Well Malfoy, I suppose I could show you a little." Malfoy smirked as she rolled her eyes "in your dreams bud!" she turn around to see Harry and Ron staring at her. "what?" she mouths

"Were you going to untie that?" Ron said as he snapped back to reality, "Cuz, if you are I would really appreciate you doing it facing this way." He laughed a bit and then elbowed Harry.

"No, Ron I was joking." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm going in, Malfoy just ruined my swimming experience." With out another word she walked from the lake and wrapped her robes around herself, glancing only once back at Malfoy, then scuffled her way back into the castle.


	6. Crude awakening

Draco's POV

Hermione just walked in, her hair was dry and she was laughing, probably at something that stupid Weasel had said, Malfoy had seen the way he had looked at her when she threatened to take off her top, and he had heard the conversation after that to...even thought it was meant for Harry and Hermione Only. /Pig!/ he thought as she takes a seat between the two,/Why the hell doesn't she have any female friends?/ he thinks to himself, still staring.

"Draky poo, what are you staring at?" Pansy follows his gaze over to Hermione and sighs, "she is such a bitch." she looks at Malfoy, "I heard about your little incident today you know." she was suddenly angry and him/who the hell cares/ he thought but still he turned his attention to her and but on a charming smile, "I don't like _MY_ boyfriend saying those things to some one else. Especially some one like _her_' She spat the last word out with distaste.

"_your boyfriend_?" He smiled down at her, he hadn't ever told her he wanted to be her boyfriend /probably because I don't!/

"Well..." Pansy giggled turning her head away in what she thought was a seductively shy way, but to Draco it was extremely annoying.

"If you are my Girlfriend," he said a wicked smirk pulling at his lips, "Then I get to have my way with you, whenever I want." his smirk grew bigger as she blushed. /That wont be very often/ he thought/yes it will! by god I don't have feelings for that filthy little BITCH!/ he leaned over and pulled Pansy into a demanding kiss before pulling back and piling food on his plate/this will defiantly get that witch out of my head/ he thought as he ate his food like a hog.

Hermione's POV

Hermione rose from the couch and announced "I am going to bed." It was nearly nine and she was tired out from the swimming, suppressing a yawn she stretched out her legs and bent to give both Harry and Ron a quick hug before turning and heading up to bed. It took only a minute and she was asleep.

He was sitting on a small black chair looking right at her, he had a cocky smirk on his handsome face, but then when didn't he? He stood up and motioned for her to come to him, which she did, without hesitation. She reached him in only four short steps, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. Hermione, in turn, wrapped her arms around his slender neck curling her fingers in his silky white hair. He bent his head down and his lips brushed hers. It wasn't at all as she had thought it would be, he wasn't the least demanding or harsh, but soft and gentle. He pressed his lips on hers a bit firmer this time but not much he let them linger only a moment before he slipped his tongue out and traced her bottom lip.

Hermione opened her mouth inviting him in so he could examine her mouth with his warm tongue. When his tongue collided with hers it sent sparks down into the pit of her stomach. He moved his hands from her waist, one is on her back and one is on her buttocks. The hand on her back brushed up and down pulling her closer to his body.

Then suddenly as if by magic, which it could have been, Hermione was pinned up against a wall, being held only by his mouth and hard body, his hands grabbed hers, untangling them from his hair and raised them above her head. Tearing his mouth from her he trailed hot kisses down her neck. Hermione lifted her head and turned it to the left giving Draco better access to her throat.

She moaned, his lips were on the V of her shirt. He was moving lower bringing his mouth over her right breast, arching her back towards his mouth all she could think was _Have to lose this damn shirt!_ Then one hand still pinning hers above her head he brought the

other down lifting the hem of her shirt and kissing her stomach.

Releasing her hands Draco led her over to the chair that sat alone in the middle of the large empty room. Pulling her down on his lap, the chair reclined placing him in a laying position, her straddling his lap. He pulled off Hermione's shirt and his mouth sought her breast, clamping over her nipple, hot and wet. Hermione let out a cry and tangled her fingers deeper in his hair…

Switching to the other nipple he gives it the same gentle treatment, his tongue darting out and circling it. Hermione, impatient, quickly lifts his shirt over his head. Hermione smiled down at his hard chest then lowered her head and assaulted his chest with the same pleasure he had given hers. Her tongue tasted salt and flesh, taking his nipple between her teeth she gently applied pressure, awarding her with a soft moan. Hermione smirked and her tongue dashed out to quickly lick the sweet pain away.

Draco fumbled with the clasp on her pants and smiling Hermione pushed his hands aside, then climbing off him just long enough to rid herself of her jeans and him of his. Straddling his lap again she almost cried out, she could feel his heat and hardness through the light fabric of her cotton pink panties and his dark green boxers. She couldn't stand the distance, eagerly, Hermione pulled his boxers from his lean muscular legs.

Draco smirked up into Hermione's flushed face, grabbing the strings to her thong, he ripped the garment in half before discarding it over the chair to lay forgotten on the floor. Hermione chuckled, but soon it turned from a chuckle to gasping for breath as Draco moved his hand down to the center of her thighs and gently stroked her. Hermione rocked back and forth on his hand, leaning over she planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Gasping for air over his mouth. The kiss changed from sloppy to wanton. Hungry and passionate. Hermione felt Draco, hard and pressing against her thigh, she slowly lowered herself down on him, bringing him inside her.

_Oh God! Yes, so good._

Draco rested his hands on Hermione's hips gently starting to rock her, lifting up she pulled him almost completely out before going down on him harder and faster this time. Draco groaned and flipped her onto her back now laying on top of her and taking complete control.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Hermione lifted herself up off the chair only inches bringing him still farther with in her. With every thrust Hermione lifted herself meeting him, bringing the rhythm to a breath taking speed and thrust, both were panting Draco's deep grey eyes staring right into the depth of Hermione's deep brown ones.

On the verge of insanity Hermione, cried out "Dr-Draco!" Panting aggressively she nearly slipped over the edge just as….

(Tee Hee Cliff hanger!)


	7. diddle diddle dream land

"Hermione?" the girl sounded alarmed, on the verge of tears. "Hermione?" this time the voice registered and Hermione sat straight up her eyes wide.

"What is it Lavender?" she was sweating and her breath was coming in small gasp but she manage to get to her feet and walk towards the cowering girl. "Are you alright?"

"Y-you were panting and whimpering. I thought you were dieing." she said still sounding as if tears where not far off, she was sitting on the corner of her bed her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms rapped around her knees. "Did you have a bad dream?" Lavenders eyes were flooding with tears so Hermione sat down next to her /my dream had been a nightmare!/ she thought /how could I have dreamt that of him?/

"Yes, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine lavender, I'm fine." Lavender had calmed down a bit by now and she wasn't cowering on the bed corner anymore.

"Well," she said in a somewhat stronger voice, "its around eight, and Ron and Harry asked me to come up and get you." she stood up and headed for the door. "You might want to come down stairs; I think they have something to tell you."

Hermione gave a heavy sigh, thinking about the dream she had been having, Draco Malfoy! Of all people! Shaking her head she ruffled threw her trunk and pulled out clean robes a light pink t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Then made her way to the showers, wear she was glad to find no one else.

Hermione walked down the stairs toward the couch were she could see Ron's red head and Harry's mess of black tangles over the top. She reached the back of the couch and sat on it, Harry and Ron both looked up at her, and she leaned back so that she was leaning on the seat with her legs in the air. "You wanted to tell me some thing." she said now looking up at them.

"No we just wanted to go to breakfast!" Ron laughed and grabbed one of her legs to tip her over onto the floor.

"So wh- ouch!" Hermione said as she hit the floor and bopped her head on the coffee table. "Why did I have to be awake for you to do that?" she was now rubbing her head where it had collided with the table.

"we needed company." Harry said leaning over and pulling her head towards him to see how bad it was, "your gonna have a bump." he said looking over at Ron who was still chuckling to him self. Abruptly he stopped, frowning at Harry.

"Well I didn't mean for her to get hurt I was just playing." he defended himself from the cold glare directed his way.

"Its fine Harry It didn't hurt that much." Hermione pushed her way onto the couch between the two boys, Punching Ron in the arm as she did. "So you wanted my company at breakfast, HUH." smiling to herself she continued "well then I guess we better go, before I decide that you aren't worthy of my presence." Laughing she pulled her self off the couch and headed towards the Portrait hole, all thoughts of her dream man put out of her head by her two blundering friends.

The great hall was loud and crowed as the three of them walked in, taking their normal spots at the end of the Gryffindor table. Neville was there sitting across from Hermione, with Dean Thomas. The plates were already full with food and most every one had filled their own plates with eggs and bacon some had porridge and some had cereal. Hermione was rather hungry herself, she realized, reaching for two pancakes and some butter, before she took the syrup and spread it over them.

"Well, Today is Sunday do we swim again or what?" Harry asked filling his mouth with a spoon full of Porridge.

"Well, we'll get our schedules today so maybe we should look through our books." Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione gave a snort and looked over at him, swallowing her food before she talked.

"Now you sound like me!" she gave a smile, she didn't feel like looking through her schoolbooks though she knew she should. "Maybe we could go to the Lake side and look through them that way its not you know, so boring." They both agreed that, that was the best and continued to eat. "We should also visit Hagrid!" Hermione stated a bit excited, "that way we wont have to study all day!" She smiled at her wonderful idea, she had always loved the big giant, and he was so sweet.

"Are you alright, Herm?" Ron asked glancing side ways at her. "You have never wanted to visit Hagrid after studying before. You would just soon stay and study all day long!"

"Not true, I like to study, no point in denying that, but to say I would rather study for something that hasn't even started yet , instead of visiting Hagrid, now that is just stupid." she finished up her pancakes and drained her glass of Pumpkin juice before speaking again. "So are you almost finished? "

"'Arry! Ron, 'ermione! 'Ow are yeh?" Hagrid said in his overly excited voice. "Been a while since I seen yeh. Keepin' outta trouble I presume?"

"Hagrid its only the second day here." Hermione laughed, "and already they were caught out of bed to late!" she smiled over at her two friends, they were snickering to them selves. "Why were you out of bed anyways?" she asked turning curious all of a sudden, "you tell me almost everything yet I don't get to know that?"

"we just wanted to go to the Room of Requirements, is all." Ron said turning a bit red. "nothing important." Beside him Harry snorted.

"I think she would get a little upset if you called her unimportant." he said smiling over at Ron, who shot him a warning glare.

"well, I don' care 'oo it was! No more stayin out pas curfew!" Hagrid said directing them towards the large round wooden table.

The time past rather quickly, and soon it was getting dark. "Yeh better go in now." Hagrid said walking them to the door, giving them each a hug before pushing them out the door. "Come back soon."

Hermione walked in the middle, between the two boys, as they made their way to diner. She was very hungry seeing how she missed lunch. "I hate his cooking." she laughed, "It isn't very good and you cant not eat it, because you don't want to hurt his feelings." Hermione sighed as her stomach gave a loud growl and then settled back down.

"I know what ya' mean!" Ron agreed rubbing his stomach, "Lets go eat."


	8. Playful Banterings

Dun Dun Dun...just in case you need another reminder...I AM KATAMUKI. Also if this is getting updated to slowly for you, just go ahead and read it on my other account. Its completely done there. :)

ENJOY

* * *

Once inside the Great Hall Hermione realized that she was happy. Happier then she had been all summer and so far this year, not only did she have two great friends, but classes would start soon and she would be able to study. Heaping large amounts of food onto their plates, Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"Um...Herm, are you felling alright?" Ron asked a concerned look coming onto his handsome face.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking over at him/why wouldn't I be alright?/ she thought.

"Well its just that you were...you know, staring at the Slytherin table." It was Harry's turn to look at her worriedly. They had both stopped piling food onto their plates which indicated that they were truly worried.

"Don't worry you guys, I just saw..." she racked her brain for something to say, in truth she hadn't even realize it but she had been staring at the one guy who had been filing her head as of lately. Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, he was...um picking his nose." She smiled, that would work. "I thought that if I watched him he would do it again, you know, so I could show you." She laughed as they both swung around to stare at Malfoy, who had already noticed that Hermione had been staring and was looking over at their table.

"That would be priceless!" Ron Chuckled as he turned back to his mound of food, and started devouring it like it was nothing, Harry did the same. "Like a muggle MasterCard commercial, 'Royal Status: 4 billions dollars, Pureblood ness: Long line of incest, Sitting alone picking your nose, while your biggest enemy laughs at you: Priceless." Before long Hermione was full and both Ron and Harry were ready to go up to the common room; Hermione agreed to immediately.

The common room was just about empty when they walked in, only a few people lingered in there. Most were still out side enjoying the late summer heat. Hermione sat down in one of the arm chairs and looked over at Ron, who was cleaning his nails with a pocket knife.

"So... who is this not important person?" she said figuring it was about time she got some answers.

"err... no one." Ron said turning red and concentrating so hard on his nails that he accidentally cut himself. Muttering a curse he pulled out his wand and whispered the healing spell.

"Ron is a bit shy still, but I'm not." Harry smiled as Ron punched him playfully in the arm.

"Darn straight he's not shy, you should have seen him with Cho and Lavender..." his smile widened as Lavender Brown walked into the common room and waved at Harry. "They were both all over him."

"And Loony was all over you." Harry said his voice joking but the look on his face was mock annoyance.

Before Ron could say anything Ginny appeared in front of Harry, She had a look of confusion on her pale face. "Did you know that Lavender will not shut up about you?" She asked curiously. "She keeps talking about the Room of Requirements, and how you to were there Snogging."

"No I didn't know that." This time Harry turned three shades of red, but he soon recovered, "Did she say if I was any good?"

"You're excellent...or so she clams. You shouldn't go around snogging girls Harry, other people might get jealous." She gave a flirty smile and walked off. Ron's mouth hung open and Hermione could barley keep from bursting out in laughter. Not only was it funny that Lavender wouldn't shut up about Harry, but it was hilarious to see Ginny openly flirt with him in front of Ron, plus Ron had a thing for Luna Lovegood?

"Shut up Hermione, it's not like you wouldn't talk about me if I snogged you." Harry joked, smiling over at Hermione who had to keep her hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh please if you snogged me, _you_ wouldn't stop talking about it, I however wouldn't be able to stop laughing, or get you to stop following me."

"Oh right like I would enjoy snogging with you." Harry shook his head, "You would have to tie me down and threaten my life before I said I enjoyed it."

"What ever, Mate, you were talking just the other night about how hot Herm has got and how you wouldn't mind-OWW" Ron was cut off by a hard punch in the arm.

"Shut up, I was joking and you know it." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and stared intently back at the fire. "Besides Hermione would enjoy it a lot more then me."

"Oh believe what you want, but one day we'll see, you won't stop following me and I'll have to charge you with sexual harassment." They all burst in to fits of laughter, and before long they had started arguing about who was a better kisser again, and this time Ron was arguing too.

"What ever you know if I were to kiss you, you would die of pleasure." Hermione laughed as Ron winked at her. "Harry here only hopes that one day I will come out of the closet and kiss him. To bad I have to disappoint him, he is my best mate and all."

"Oh sure, you can blame me for that creepy fantasy we all know the truth, that your the one that secretly likes Dean." Ron faked horror and put a finger to his mouth to shush him.

"He is right there, you know, if he finds out it won't be a secret any more." Hermione nearly choked with laughter; glancing over at the clock she was shocked.

"You two need to go to bed, it's nearly one in the morning and tomorrow it the first day of lessons." She shooed them up the stairs following them to make sure they really did go to bed. Once she was sure they weren't going to sneak back down to the common room she hugged them both and yawned her goodnights, before heading to her own bed.

* * *

A/N- just to let you know I will try to get this updated again tonight, but last night when I tryed it wouldn't let me upload so, fingers crossed there will be another chapter tonight. if not the REALLY soon.


	9. Jealousy

She was no longer in her dorm, she was now in the same room as the night before, her breath was coming in gasp and her skin was sticky with sweat. She sat up to see that blond man smiling up at her, he was naked and covered in sweat as well. Reaching a hand up he brushed her hair out of her face and pulled her lips down to his, giving her a passion filled kiss. She kissed him back feeling the familiar swelling of lust swirl in the pit of her stomach. He pushed her back down so that he was stretched above her, his bare length covering her; to her shocked surprise, she was wearing nothing as well. Dimly she wondered where her cloths had gone as she marveled at the feel of him on her.

His lips left hers and traveled down her neck; she drew in a breath and tangled her fingers in his hair. Still his mouth and kisses went farther down, capturing one of her nipples in the steamy wetness of his mouth. She let out a gasp, as he switched to the next giving it twice as much attention as the other, and still his mouth went farther down. Covering her stomach with tiny kisses, she could feel throughout all her nerves. His tongue darted out and stroked the inside of her belly button, before his hands wandered farther, smoothing the already smooth skin of her thighs. He sprinkled light kisses on her hipbones and then her thighs. His hands parted her legs and rubbed up the inside of them.

His blond hair tickled her as he moved his head down to meat his hands on her thighs; she let out a small moan as his warm breath touched her in forbidden places. With in seconds it was more then his breath that was touching her, his lips worked her and parted her, and then his tongue touched her. Her head spun she was dizzy with pleasure, and her hands tightened in his hair. It was hard for her to breathe, she was gasping for breath, and he wasn't stopping. Finally, when she thought she couldn't stand it any more he lifted his head and brought him self above her, pausing just before he entered her. He dipped his head down and kissed her, she could taste herself on him and then he was in her, they both groaned at the feeling.

She was spinning and clinging to him, he had both his hands on her hips holding her in a tight grip. Almost painful, but oddly exciting. They were both knocked over the edge in but a few moments, and they lay there him still in her panting. His weight on her felt wonderful and to keep it that way she wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed, and then fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes; she'd had another one of those dreams. Lavenders bed was empty along with the Parvatis and Ginnys. She was alone in the room and her mind began to wander, she could almost see the icy blue of his eyes, the soft touch of his fingers on her skin.

"Hermione, get up." Ginny walked in to the dormitory and jumped on Hermione's bed. "Today is the start of first term! You are always up before every one else." Hermione gave a small yawn and got up, ruffling through her trunk until she found clean clothes.

About ten minutes later, a fresh Hermione walked down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had on a light purple pullover. Harry and Ron were waiting for her near the bottom of the stairs, and when she was almost to the bottom, Ron jumped out from behind a statue and scared her silly.

"Ron, you are so immature." She said playfully hitting him in the arm. They walked to the portrait whole and stepped out. "I am so tired," she complained "and there are to many stairs, one of you should carry me." She stated smiling.

To her surprise neither laughed instead, Ron leaned over and took her behind the neck and knees and picked her up. Hermione giggled.

"I meant a piggy back ride." Ron smiled and sat her down kneeling in front of her. She crawled on his back and he carried her down stairs to the Great Hall.

"Jeez...you need to loose like a hundred and fifteen pounds." He laughed as she jumped off his back at the doors and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"I only weigh 115. You Moron." They laughed and ate their breakfast, Hermiones eyes only strayed towards Draco once for when she saw him next to Pansy holding her hand, and she almost gagged. She told herself that the dreams were nothing, and that he had a right to date whom ever he wanted. To Hermiones horror, she had double potions first, with Slytherin.

"I know that in the past I have let you sit where ever you please...but today you will be assigned a partner." Snape said as he walked to the front of the class. "So every one up and when you hear your name sit in the seat I point to." There was a loud rush of students obeying his orders, all gathered their stuff and walked to the back of the room.

"Longbottom and Goyel," He said pointing to the first table, "Potter and Crabbe." pointing to the table next to them. "Weasley and Bulstrude, Malfoy and Granger." Hermione's heart stopped. Malfoy? What? Why Malfoy? She walked to the table Snape had pointed to; Malfoys face was twisted in disgust.

"Don't worry Granger; I don't like this any more then you." Hermione sighed, this was going to be the worst potions class yet.

"Draky, I am so sorry you have to be stuck with that!" Pansy said sitting herself behind Malfoy, who stifled a groan. _/not only do I have to work with her, but I have to listen to Pansy_/ beside him Hermione smiled down at her chopped devil root. Malfoy ignored Pansy and stirred the bubbling liquid, five times to the left. Then just to see if Hermione would notice he directed his wand in the opposite direction, the liquid immediately turned a sickly green.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione raised her eyes to Malfoy who smirked back, her expression was un-amused. "What the hell did you do that for?" she asked calmly.

"What do you think" he hissed back, "I won't get in trouble for it, you will." The smirk never left Malfoys face. Hermione knew he was right Snape favored Malfoy above all the students, but instead of telling him this, she just smiled slyly at him, which confused him to no end.

"Well, how would you know?"

Lifting a blond brow, he answered "because I am the favorite."

With out pausing Hermione said, "Well he put you in my group did he not, and don't you hate me?" Malfoy was speech less, for about two seconds.

"Well, Maybe I asked him to beautiful." to his satisfaction she blushed/_when you can't get them mad embarrass them/_ he thought smirking again as he fixed the potion.

Fifty minutes later the potion was done and everyone was talking, while Snape graded them. "Draky, are you alright?" Pansy asked leaning her head on his shoulder her arms draped around his neck as she leaned against his back.

"Yes, doll I'm fine," he said/_except that you're touching me_/ Looking over at Hermione who was sitting nowhere near her friends, he smiled. Her hair was beautiful floating around her face as she bent over a spell book. The dungeon was dim, about the same lighting as had been in his last dream. Her fingers had been wrapped in his hair as he'd taken her closer and closer to the edge.

That had been one of his favorite dreams yet. Although this was only the third dream like that, it was still by far his favorite. The lighting in here was killing him. When she moved just right he could see her sprawled out beneath him, and he wanted to jump on her. Why was he having these stupid feelings for such an ugly mudblood?

"Baby, wait till tonight," some one whispered into his ear, and for just a moment he thought it was Hermione who had said it. Then reality hit him and he had to force himself to smirk.

"Why because I'm going to have my way with you?" he asked, "Over and over again." Pansy turned red and leaned closer to his ear.

"No, because I get to have MY way with you." he felt her lips curl into a smile against his ear. Tonight he would have to be careful, last night he had almost called her Hermione. That wouldn't be good at all. No sir that would not be good. She would probably kill him/_not that I don't believe I should be killed._/ Pansy would hurt him big time.

"I'm gonna" she whispered suggestively in his ear. Even though Malfoy didn't like Pansy, he couldn't help the way his body reacted. She was very good at sexual things and Malfoy was pleased she wanted him, even though she was a whore. By the end of class, Malfoy was aroused and glad to be getting away from Hermione, who smelled like wildflowers and honeydew melon.

Lunch wasn't as pleasant as he had hoped it would be, between Pansy whispering in his ear and Hermione looking over at him every ten seconds he thought he would die. He was so horny from Pansy whispering that he was half-tempted to go over to the Gryffindor table and rip Hermione's cloths off taking her right there on the top of the table. Of course, he didn't do this, he wasn't that stupid. Instead, he waited until he and Pansy had a free hour and took her up to his dormitory, where he screwed her brains out.

After relieving himself of that he went down to care of magical creatures class, where he wasn't surprised to see Hermione, with her two little baboon friends, chatting with Hagrid. Cursing to him self, he grabbed Pansy's hand and walked over to a waiting tree. They talked about nothing important, until the giant oaf called for silence and told them they were going to be working with blasted ended skews or something Malfoy didn't catch.

Which turned out to be revolting little creatures who would fart every time you tried to pick one up. After about Malfoys tenth time trying to pick one up, he gave up and started making out with his girlfriend. Pansy was all too happy to oblige him, and didn't complain. She just took off her gloves and his and crawled on his lap.

"That's disgusting," Ron muttered.

"Well if you put your hand like thi-"

"No not the Skrewt, that." he said nodding his head towards where the Slytherins were grouped. Hermione turned her head just so and saw Pansy on top on Malfoy, his arms were around her and her legs were on either side of him. Hermione rolled her eyes, and made a disgusted face._ /God why her/_ she thought.

"I guess now we know why she follows him all over." She smiled at Harry, "He must kiss awfully good." they all laughed and went back to work. Hermione's head hurt, why was she jealous of Pansy? Malfoy was a nasty little slug_/plus he would never want me any ways/ _


End file.
